Baisho Chieko
Perfil thumb|250px|Baisho Chieko *'Nombre:' 倍賞千恵子 (ばいしょう ちえこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Baisho Chieko *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante y Seiyuu *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Familia:' Hermana menor/actriz Baisho Mitsuko y esposo/compositor Koroku Reijiro Sobre Baisho Chieko Nació el 29 de junio de 1941 en Kita, uno de los barrios residenciales de Tokio. Durante la guerra, fue evacuada junto con su familia a la Prefectura de Ibaraki. Tanto su padre y su madre eran conductores de trenes. Es bien conocida por su papel de Sakura Suwa en la serie de películas Otoko wa Tsurai yo desde 1969 a 1995. También ha actuado en numerosas películas dirigidas por Yamada Yoji desde los años sesenta. En 1980, ganó un premio Hochi Film Award en la categoría de "Mejor actriz" por su participación en la película A Distant Cry from Spring. También suele ejercer como actriz de voz en ciertas ocasiones, siendo uno de sus papeles más conocidos el de Sophie en '''Howl no Ugoku Shiro', filme dirigido por Hayao Miyazaki en 2004. A pesar de que usualmente, en doblajes extranjeros de la película, son dos actrices diferentes quienes interpretan la versión joven y anciana de Sophie, Baisho interpretó ambos papeles, así como también la canción de de la película. Su debut como cantante se produjo con la canción Shitamachi no Taiyō en 1962, por la cual ganó el Japan Record Award en la categoría de "Mejor artista nuevo". La melodía de su single de 1965, Sayonara wa dance atoni, una balada cha-cha, más tarde inspiraría la canción de 1992 "Moonlight Densetsu", tema de apertura para las primeras cuatro temporadas de la serie de anime Sailor Moon. Un cover de Takahashi Mariko más tarde aparecería en otra película de Studio Ghibli, Only Yesterday. En 1976, contrajo matrimonio con el actor Kengo Komiya, de quien se divorciaría en 1980. En 1993, nuevamente contrajo matrimonio con el compositor Koroku Reijiro. En 2001 la actriz reveló que tiene cáncer de mama. Dramas *Karei-naru Ichizoku (TBS, 2007) Películas *Hatsukoi: Otosan, Chibi ga Inaku Narimashita (2019) *Tora-san, Welcome Back (2019) *The Little House / Chiisai Ouchi (2014) *Hameln (2013) *Subete wa Kimi ni Aeta kara (2013) *Tokyo Newcomer / Tokyo ni Kita Bakari (2012) *Zatoichi the Last (2010) *Honokaa Boy (2009) *A Heartful of Love / Kono mune ippai no ai wo (2005) *O chi (2005) *Grandia III (2005) voz de Griff *The Hidden Blade / Kakushi ken oni no tsume (2004) *Howl's Moving Castle (2004) voz de Sophie *Tracing the Gray Summer / Daiokishin-no natsu (2001) *Janguru taitei (1997) *Niji o tsukamu otoko (1996) *Otoko wa tsurai yo: Torajiro kurenai no hana (1995) *Otoko wa tsurai yo: Haikei, Kuruma Torajiro sama (1994) *Otoko wa tsurai yo: Torajiro no endan (1993) *Tora-San Makes Excuses (1992) *Tora-san Confesses (1991) *Tora-san Takes a Vacation (1990) *Otoko wa tsurai yo: Boku no ojisan (1989) *Otoko wa tsurai yo: Torajiro kokoro no tabiji (1989) *Sadako Story (1989) *Tora-san's Salad-Day Memorial (1988) *Hope and Pain / Dauntaun hirozu (1988) *Tora-san Plays Daddy(1987) *Tora-san Goes North (1987) *Tora-san's Bluebird Fantasy (1986) *Women Who Do Not Divorce / Rikon shinai onna (1986) *Final Take: The Golden Age of Movies / Kinema no tenchi (1986) *Lost in the Wilderness / Uemura Naomi monogatari (1986) *Tora-san 36: Tora-san's Island Encounter (1985) *Tora-san 35: Tora-san, the Go-between (1985) *Tora-san 34: Tora-san's Forbidden Love (1984) *Tora-san 33: Marriage Counselor Tora-san (1984) *Tora-san 32: Tora-san Goes Religious? (1983) *Tora-san 31: Tora-san's Song Of Love (1983) *Keiji monogatari 2 - Ringo no uta (1983) *Uniko: Maho no shima e (1983) voz de West Wind *Tora-san 30:Tora-san, the Expert (1982) *Tora-san 29: Hearts and Flowers for Tora-san (1982) *Tora-san 28: Tora-san's Promise (1981) *Eki Station (1981) *Kiriko (1979) *Tora-san 27: Tora-san's Love in Osaka (1981) *The Fantastic Adventure of Unico-1 / Unico (1981) *Kido senshi Gandamu I (1981) *Tora-san 26: Tora-San's Foster Daddy (1980) *A Distant Cry from Spring / Haruka Naru Yama no Yobigoe (1980) *Tora-san 25: Tora's Tropical Fever (1980) *Tora-san 24: Tora-san's Dream of Spring (1979) *Tora-san 23: Tora-san, the Matchmaker (1979) *Tora-san 22: Talk of the Town Tora-san (1978) *Tora-san 21: Stage-struck Tora-san (1978) *Tora-san 20: Tora-san Plays Cupid (1977) *The Yellow Handkerchief / Shiawase no kiiroi hankachi (1977) *Tora-san 19: Tora-san Meets His Lordship (1977) *Tora-san 18: Tora's Pure Love (1976) *Tora-san 17: Tora-san's Sunrise and Sunset (1976) *Two Iida | Futari no iida (1976) *Tora-san 16: Tora-san, the Intellectual (1975) *Tora-san 15: Tora-san's Rise and Fall (1975) *Harakara (1975) *Tora-san 14: Tora-san's Lullaby (1974) *Tora-san 13: Tora-san's Lovesick (1974) *Tokyo do mannaka (1974) *Tora-san 12: Tora-san Loves an Artist (1973) *Tora-san 11: Tora-san's Forget Me Not (1973) *Tora-san 10: Tora-san's Dream-Come-True (1972) *Tora-san 9: Tora-san's Dear Old Home (1972) *Aa koe naki tomo (1972) *Home from the Sea / Kokyo (1972) *Tora-san 8: Tora-san's Love Call (1971) *Tora-san 7: Tora-san, the Good Samaritan (1971) *Tora-san 6: Tora-san's Shattered Romance (1971) *Where Spring Comes Late / Kazoku (1970) *Those Battle Hymns / Kigeki aa gunka (1970) *Tora-san 5: Tora-san's Runaway (1970) *Tora-san 4: Tora-san's Grand Scheme (1970) *Tora-san 3: Tora-san, His Tender Love (1970) *Tora-San 2: Tora San's Cherished Mother (1969) *Tora San Our Lovable Tramp / Otoko wa tsurai yo (1969) *Kigeki ippatsu dai hisshou (1969) *Topsy-Turvy Journey / Gyakuten ryoko (1969) *Yosakoi Journey / Yosakoi ryoko (1969) *Hakuchu dodo (1968) *I, the Executioner / Minagoroshi no reika (1968) *Koi to namida no taiyo (1966) *Warm Current / Danryu (1966) *Un ga yokerya (1966) *Mother and Her Eleven Children / Kaachan to juichi-nin no kodomo (1966) *Natsukashii furaibo (1966) *Kiri no hata (1965) *Samurai from Nowhere / Dojo yaburi (1964) *Tsukiyo no wataridori (1963) *The Night I Want to Dance / Odoritai yoru (1963) *Shitamachi no taiyo (1963) *Ballad of a Worker / Futari de aruita iku haru aki (1962) *Mother Please Marry / Kaachan kekkon shiroyo (1962) *Glory on the Summit / Yama no sanka: moyuru wakamono tachi (1962) *Yopparai tengoku (1962) *Kumo ga chigireru toki (1961) *Our Marriage / Watakushi-tachi no kekkon (1961) Reconocimientos *'2013 Dama de la Orden del Sol Naciente' *'2013 Order of the Rising Sun: '''Medalla con galón púrpura *'1980 Hochi Film Award:' Mejor Actriz por A Distant Cry from Spring *'1974 11th Galaxy Award: Mejor Actriz *'''1970 Kinema Junpo Awards: Mejor Actriz *'1962 Japan Record Award:' Mejor artista nuevo con la canción Shitamachi no Taiyō Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1961 *'Educación:' Kita kuritsu Takinogawa Koyo JHS Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Baisho Chieko.jpg Baisho Chieko 2.jpg Baisho Chieko 3.jpg Baisho Chieko 4.jpg Baisho Chieko 5.jpg Baisho Chieko 6.png Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante